C'est moi l'Avatar
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Pourquoi moi ? Cette question se répétait dans sa tête souvent, trop souvent. Elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle regrettait ses facultés, qu'elle rejetait ses responsabilités, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle était l'Avatar et elle devait l'accepter. Elle l'acceptait. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se demander ce qui serait arrivé si l'Avatar avait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 92ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Moi". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Pourquoi moi ? Cette question se répétait dans sa tête souvent, trop souvent. Elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle regrettait ses facultés, qu'elle rejetait ses responsabilités, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle était l'Avatar et elle devait l'accepter. Elle l'acceptait. Mais parfois, elle avait toujours des moments de doute, de culpabilité et d'interrogation. Des moments où elle se demandait ce qui serait arrivé, ce qu'aurait été sa vie et son monde si l'Avatar avait juste été quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Il y a eu une époque, terriblement lointaine, où elle avait aimé l'idée d'être l'Avatar. Où elle s'entraînait au pôle sud avec les membres du Lotus Blanc, où elle brillait par ses aptitudes à maîtriser parfaitement trois des quatre éléments, où elle s'était convaincue qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'être douée en spirituel pour être un bon Avatar. Une époque bercée des récits des autres Avatars, des autres légendes, d'Aang, de Kyoshi ou Roku qui avaient marqué leur époque et leur monde. Une époque où elle avait été heureuse d'imaginer son propre nom à côté des leurs, avec la liste de ce qu'elle a pu apporter au monde actuel pour devenir l'un des Avatars les plus aimés et respectés.

Si ça n'avait pas été elle, elle ne serait probablement jamais partie du pôle sud pour rejoindre République City. Elle n'aurait jamais connu Bolin, Mako et encore moins Asami. Cette simple pensée suffisait à la réconforter et à lui faire dire qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Du moins, tant qu'elle n'y réfléchissait pas trop en détail. Tant qu'elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle n'aurait jamais été au courant de ce qui aurait pu se passer, jamais été au courant de l'existence de gens formidables auprès desquels elle aurait véritablement été heureuse et qu'on ne peut pas regretter ces faits et ces personnes dont on ignore tout. Elle serait restée au pôle sud, et un autre Avatar plus assuré, mieux formé et entraîné aurait affronté Amon et lui aurait tenu tête dès leur première rencontre. Elle avait elle-même récupéré ses maîtrises des quatre éléments et avait pu rendre la leur à un certain nombre de personnes, mais les victimes d'Amon avaient été trop nombreuses pour qu'elle puisse intervenir auprès de chacun. Combien de dizaines, de centaines de maîtres avaient perdu leurs pouvoirs et leur identité par la faute d'Amon ? Par sa faute à elle, par son incompétence à l'affronter et à lui résister ? Elle avait failli rester impuissante en le regardant détruire les derniers représentants de la Nation de l'Air, et, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir cette scène encore et encore et d'imaginer des dizaines d'autres scénarios qui auraient pu faire qu'ils n'en seraient jamais arrivés là.

Si elle n'avait pas été l'Avatar, elle n'aurait pas connu ses amis mais elle aurait été heureuse. Elle aurait mené une vie tranquille au pôle sud, loin de tous les tracas et de toutes les responsabilités qui lui incombaient. Elle n'aurait pas eu cette culpabilité d'avoir été l'Avatar qui a laissé Vaatu détruire son lien spirituel avec tous ses prédécesseurs, elle n'aurait pas été huée par toute la population de République City pour avoir laissé les esprits rejoindre le monde des vivants et envahir la capitale, et elle aurait encore moins eu toutes ces interrogations sur ce qu'elle aurait dû faire, ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ou ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire pour améliorer les choses. Elle n'aurait pas été détruite physiquement et psychologiquement par le poison des membres du Lotus Rouge et elle aurait passé ses trois années au pôle sud heureuse et insouciante, au lieu d'être rongée par la tristesse et déprimée d'être aussi loin de son groupe d'amis disloqué par les derniers événements. Elle n'aurait pas eu la culpabilité d'avoir attendu trop longtemps pour affronter Kuvira, ni d'avoir échoué la première fois qu'elle s'était résolue à le faire. Elle serait restée chez elle, avec ses proches, et ils auraient commenté ensemble les actions et décisions d'un autre Avatar, en n'ayant pas d'autre souci que celui de se demander s'il était mieux ou moins bien que tous ceux qui l'ont précédé.

Un autre Avatar, qui aurait pris d'autres décisions. Des décisions qu'elle aurait pu se permettre de juger vu qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le moindre soupçon sur toutes les interrogations qui se seraient bousculées en lui. Un autre Avatar, qui aurait pu détruire Amon avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de priver un seul maître de ses pouvoirs, qui aurait conservé l'équilibre entre le monde humain et celui des esprits sans voir comme une nécessité le fait de faire tomber les barrières entre les deux, qui aurait résisté au Lotus Rouge et n'aurait même pas laissé l'occasion à Kuvira de prendre les commandes de la reconstruction du Royaume de la Terre. Peut-être. A moins qu'il n'ait été vaincu par Amon, ou par Vaatu, ou par le Lotus Rouge, ou par Kuvira. A moins qu'il n'ait échoué à conserver l'équilibre et que le monde ait été plongé dans le chaos sous son règne. Ça aurait été possible, et elle se serait probablement demandé : « Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais moi-même été l'Avatar ? ». Lorsque cette interrogation lui revenait et qu'elle réalisait tout ça, une certitude apparaissait dans ce brouillard de doute : Elle était l'Avatar, et elle avait fait de son mieux. Peut-être qu'elle serait haïe par la population pour l'héritage qu'elle aura laissé, peut-être qu'un autre aurait fait mieux qu'elle, mais elle parvenait à s'endormir tous les soirs parce qu'elle avait cette unique certitude d'avoir tout fait, tout donné pour protéger l'équilibre du monde et accomplir son devoir d'Avatar, et que sans ça, le monde aurait été dans un état pire que celui dans lequel elle le maintenait tant bien que mal.

Elle savait tout ça. Quand elle doutait trop, c'était Asami qui le lui rappelait et qui achevait de l'en convaincre à nouveau. Elle était l'Avatar, elle avait le devoir de maintenir l'équilibre du monde et elle y parvenait à peu près. Mais ça ne changeait rien au reste. Ça ne changeait rien à ses doutes, ses interrogations et sa culpabilité. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle savait que ces sentiments ne la quitteraient jamais, et qu'elle ne redeviendrait plus jamais la petite fille de cinq ans qui avait bondi devant les membres du Lotus Blanc en s'écriant « C'est moi l'Avatar » et en ne se posant aucune question sur tout ce que cette simple phrase impliquait.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
